PERCY JACKSON AND THE WATER BENDER
by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES
Summary: OKAY SO THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN.PERCY HAS BEAT KRONOS, AND THEY HAVE REDONE ALL THE CABINS.PERCY AND FRIENDS ARE EXITED TO HAVE A NORMAL SUMMER BUT PERCY GETS AN INTERESTING BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM HIS FATHER..READ FOR MORE..T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER I HOPE ITS OKAY. ITS NOT BAD I GUESS BUT IT COULD BE BETTER MAYBE WITH SOME OF YOUR HELP. PLEASE REVIEW...**

PERCY JACKSON AND THE WATER BENDER

CHAPTER ONE* I GET AN UN EXPECTED PRESENT

PERCY'S POV

AFTER SURVIVING MY DISATER OF A SIXTEENTH BIRTDAY THINGS WERE...GOOD SINCE WE STOPPED KRONOS. WE ARE DONE REBUILDING THE CABINS AT CAMP AND WE ADDED EXTRA CABINS FOR HADES, AND THE MINOR GODS. AS FOR THE FOR GODS THEY HAVE KEPT TO THIER PROMISE AND MORE HALF-BLOODS ARE BEEING CLAMED,BUT OF COURSE SAVING THE BEST NEWS FOR LAST  
>ANNABETH AND I ARE GOING OUT . AMAZING RIGHT THINGS COULDN'T GET BETTER AND I WAS READY FOR SUMMER AT CAMP CHILLING WITH MY FRIENDS AND MY GIRL FRIEND. IT IS GOING TO BE AN EASY LAYED BACK SUMMER...BUT OF COURSE THE FATES JUST LOVE TO MESS WITH MY PLANS. SEE IT ALL STARTED THE DAY DAD CAME TO CAMP...<p>

ANNABETH AND I WERE HAVEING A PICNIC BY THE LAKE WHEN CHRION TOLD ME MY FATHER, POSEIDON WAS HERE TO SEE ME. I EMEDIATLY FIGURED SOMETHING WAS WRONG , BECAUSE GODS ARE NOT THE TYPE OF PARENT THAT STOP BY TO CATCH UP ON WHATS HAPPENING IN THIER CHILD'S LIFE. THEY ARE MORE LIKE THE "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR QUEST AND I HOPE U DONT DIE OR IF YOU FAIL ME YOULL WISH YOU HAD DIED." THIER JUST SWEETEST ARENT THEY!  
>WHEN I SAW POSEIDON HE WAS WEARING A BLUE BUTTON DOWN SHIRT WITH PALM TREES ON IT AND A PAIR OF KHAKI SHORTS. NEXT TO HIM THERE WAS A GIRL WITH SEMI LONG BLACK HAIR, LIGHT SKIN ,AND EMERALD GREEN COLORD EYES.<br>''AHH,PERCY THERE YOU ARE MY SON" POSEIDON SAID. "LORD POSEIDON" I SAID SHOWING MY RESPECT. "I HAVE SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO THIS IS PERCY,  
>PERCY THIS IS YOUR HALF SISTER SAIGE". ''WHAT'' I SAID NO YELLED. ''YES PERCY YOUR HALF SISTER'' POSIDEN SAID AGAIN. "SHE HAS JUST TURNED THIRTEEN THREE WEEKS AGO AND HER SCENT IS GETTING STRONGER AND HARDER TO HIDE. I NEED AND EXPECT YOU TOO LOOK AFTER HER WHILE SHE ADJUSTS.'' ''YES FATHER OF COURSE''. I SAID TRYING NOT SHOW MY TRUE FEELINGS WICH WAS JUST SO MIXED UP RIGHT NOW. '' GOOD WELL I BEST BE GETTING BACK TO OLYMPUS GOOD LUCK'' AND WITH A FLASH OF GREEN SMOKE HE WAS GONE LEAVEING SAIGE AND ME IN SILENCE. WE WALKED BACK TO THE CABINS IN AKWARD SILENCE. I SHOWED HER TO THE POSEIDON ROOM AND HELPED HER UNPACK. "SO," I SAID BREAKING SILENCE "I KNOW DAD ALREADY INTRODUCED US BUT I REALLY LIKE TO DO THINGS MY SELF. PERCY JACKSON" I SAID STICKING OUT MY HAND. "SAIGE CARAWAY" SHE SAID STICKING OUT HERS. WAIT DID SHE SAY CARAWAY. "CARAWAY? AS IN NATALIE CARAWAY OWNER AND FOUNDER OF THE CHAIN OF CARAWAY RESORTS...AND CLOTHS LINE?" SHE NODDED SEMI LAUGHING AT MY SHOCK. AFTER THAT I ASKED HER A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS LIKE WHERE SHE LIVED, DID SHE PLAY SPORTS, FAVORITE ICE CREAM? YOU KNOW THE BASICS. I FOUND OUT SHE LOVES STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM, LIVES IN CALIFORNIA, PLAYS BASKETBALL, VOLLEYBALL, SOFTBALL, AND SWIMMING OF COURSE. WE TALKED ALL THE WAY UP TILL IT WAS TIME FOR DINNER. IT WAS RAINING OUT SIDE SO WE GOT TO SIT IN THE INSIDE PAVILION USED ESPECIALLY FOR WHEN ITS RAINING. WE SAT DOWN AT THE NEAREST TABLE AND SOON ANNABETH AND GROVER JOINED US.<br>''ANNABETH , GROVER HEY '' I GREETED. ''THIS IS MY HALF SISTER SAIGE''.''YOUR SISTER?'' ANNABETH SAID CLEARLY AS SHOCKED AS I WAS.''UMMM HI I'M ANNABETH PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND ITS UHHH NICE TO MEET YOU. ''YEA YOU TOO,AND YOU MUST BE GROVER. YOUR A SATYR RIGHT'' ''YEA AND NOT JUST ANY SATYR IM YOUR BRO'S HERE PROTECTOR AND LET ME TELL YOU ITS HARD TRYING TO KEEP HIM OUT OF TROUBLE." GROVER REPLYD AND I POUTED. "HEY I DONT NEED TO BE PROTECTED INVINCIBLE REMEMBER." I SAID RECALLING THE TIME I TOOK A DIP IN THE RIVER STYX.'' GROVER JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AND WE CONTINUED EATING. AFTER DINNER WE WENT BACK TO THE CABIN AND GOT SOME SHUT EYE. BELIEVE IT OR NOT I SLEPT LIKE A BABY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WEEKS. I GUESS HAVING A LITTLE SISTER ISNT GOING TO BE SO BAD AFTER ALL.

**END OF THE CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS KIND OF SHORT AND NOT ALOT OF DRAMA OR ACTION BUT I WILL TRY TO CHANGE THAT IN SOME UPCOMING CHAPTERS. ALSO I HAVE NOT DECIDED WHO SAIGES LOVE INTEREST SHOULD BE. I'M THINKING NICO AND IM ALSO THINKING ABOUT ONE OF THE STOLLS. ANYWAY REVIEW PLZ AND IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER YOU MADE UP AND WANT ADDED JUST INBOX ME AND WILL DO. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO *MY LITTLE SISTER PLAYS DRAGON SLAYER

THE NEXT DAY WE WOKE UP GOT DRESSED AND WENT TO EAT. AS WE WALKED TO THE POSIDEN TABLE I NOTICED GUYS KEPT ON CHECKING OUT SAIGE. CONOR STOLL ACTUALLY CAME UP TO US AND SAID''WOW PERCY DUDE WHOS THE HOTTY!'' "THIS "HOTTY" IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND IF U DONT BACK OFF NOW SEE WHAT 1 CELESTIAL BRONZE SWORD+1 PISEED OFF INVINSIBLE BIG BROTHER AND 1 STOLL BROTHER WILL EQUALE. '' I SAID STARTING TO PULL OUT RIP TIDE BUT BEFORE I COULD EVEN GET MY HANDS ON IT CONOR WAS ALREADY BACK AT THE HERMES TABLE.  
>''ARE U GOING TO DO THAT WITH EVERY CUTE BOY?'' SAIGE ASKED ""MAYBE IT DEPENDS WICH ONE IT IS-WAIT YOU THINK HE IS CUTE?'' I SAID A LITTLE PUZZLED. "EWW NO I WAS JUST SAYING. GODS PERCY THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY." SHE PUSHED ME PLAYFULLY HURTING HER HAND. "OW STUPID INVINSIBLE BIG BROTHER" SHE GRUMBLED MAKING ME LAUGH.<br>JUST 'THEN CHIRON THE CAMP S TRAINER'S VOICE CAME OVER THE INTERCOM. '' A DRAGON HAS EMMERGED FROM THE FOREST AND IS ON CAMP GROUNDS. WE HAVE INCLOSED IT IN THE ARENA. WE NEED A VOLUNTEER TO FIGHT IT." THERE WAS MANY TALKING AMOUNG THE DEMIGODS AND A COUPLE OF ARES KIDS ALREADY GETTING SOME WEAPONS READY. "HOW ABOUT YOU PERCY" CHIRON SAID NO LONGER OVER THE INTERCOM BUT NOW TROTTING OVER TO ME. I WANTED TO SAY "NO WAY NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME" BUT I WOULD HAVE LOOKED LIKE A COWERED,SO I SAID SOMETHING REAL SMART LIKE''UHHHHH...OK.''GREAT''HE EXCLAIMED CLAPPING ME ON THE BACK. IF IT WASNT FOR THE RIVER STYX THAT WOULD HAVE REALLY HURT. THERE WAS GRUMBLING FROM THE ARES KIDS AND SOME SNEERED AT ME AS IF I JUST PUNCHED THIER GRANDMOTHER. I SAW CLARIESE HEAD COUNCILOR FROM ARES GLARING AT ME. WHAT IS THIER PROBLEM I DIDNT VOLUNTEER I WAS ASKED.  
>''BE AT THE ARENA IN TWEENTY MINUTES." CHIRON SAID TROTTING OFF AND THERE WAS SOME CHEERS FROM ALL THE CAMPERS EXCEPT ARES OF COURSE. SAIGE LOOKED AT ME WORRIEDLY BUT I PUT ON A BRAVE SMILE TRYING TO CONVINCE HER. KEY WORD TRYING. TWEETY MINUTES LATER<br>I GOT TO THE ARENA READY TO RUN OUT SCREAMING...BECAUSE THERE IT WAS STANDING ABOUT 17 FEET TALL AND ICCY BLUE FEATHERS DOWN ITS BACK.I PULLED OUT MY BALL POINT PIN UNCAPPED IT AND WATCHED IT GROW INTO MY 1 FOOT LONG CELESTIAL BRONZE SWORD RIPTIDE. THE DRAGON BARED ITS FANGS AT THE SIGHT OF MY SWORED MONSTERS HASTE CELESTIAL BRONZE. IT LUNGED AT ME AND I QUICKLY DID A TUCK AND ROLL OUT OF ITS PATH. THE DRAGON OPENED ITS MOUTH AND SHOT OUT YEP U GUESSED IT...ICE. IT HIT AGAINST MY SHIELD WITH A CLANG ,CLANG ,CLANG ONE CAME SO HARD IT KNOCKED ME RIGHT OFF MY FEET.I CAME UP BEHIND THE DRAGON AND STABED IT IN THE TAIL WITH RIPTIDE IT LET OUT A HORRIBLE CRY OF PAIN AND FLUNG ME ACROSS THE ARENA. I TRIED TO GET UP BUT IT SEEMED I HAD LOST CONTROLL OF MY LEGS THEN I REALIZED THE BIG ICE PIC IN THE SIDE OF MY LEG. IT HAD PARALIZED MY LEGS I COULDN'T MOVE. AS IT OPENED ITS MOUTH TO SHOOT MORE PICS AT ME I HEARED IT SHREEK IN PAIN WHEN IT TURNED TO ITS SIDE I SAW SAIGE HANGING ON TO THE DRAGAN LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW. I SCREAMED OUT HER NAME WHICH WASN'T THE BEST IDEA BECAUSE IT CAUGHT HER ATTENTION AND WHILE SHE WAS DESTRACTED THE DRAGAN WHIPED HER WITH ITS TAIL. I THINK IT WAS GETTING ANGRY NOW. SAIGE LANDED STANDING STRAIGHT UP RIGHT NEXT TO WHERE I WAS LAYING. ''SAIGE!'' I SAID WARNINGLY ''NOT NOW PERCY. IM TRYING TO SAVE YOUR BUTT'' SHE SAID. ''HERE TAKE RIPTIDE AND MY SHIELD.'' SHE GRABED RIPTIDE IN HER RIGHT HAND AND SNATCHED UP THE SHIELD IN HER LEFT. SHE RAN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA TRYING TO KEEP THE DRAGON AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE.I SAW THE DRAGON KNOCK HER DOWN THEN UNLESHING SOME DEADLY FAST ICE PICS WHICH SAIGE DODGED THEN RAN UP AND SLASHED THE DRAGON IN THE SIDE WITH RIPTIDE MAKEING IT SHREEK SO LOUD IT ALMOST BUSTED MY EAR DRUMMS. IT DID A 360 AND SLAPPED HER IN THE SIDE WITH THE TIP OF ITS TAIL AND SAIGE WENT DOWN. ''NO" I SCREAMED TRYING TO GET UP BUT I WAS STILL PARALIZED. JUST WHEN I WAS SURE IT WAS OVER SOMETHING AMAZING HAPPENED SAIGE STOOD UP...NO SHE WAS FLOATING IN MID AIR. I SAW HER EYES AND THEY HAD COMPLETELY CHANGED INTO A TOTALY DIFFRENT COLOR THEY WERE NOW A SPARKLEING GREY. SAIGE SAID SOME THINGS IN GREEK THEN MOVED HER HANDS IN A WHIPING MOTION AND ...A WATER WHIP APPEARED IN BOTH HANDS. SHE WHIPED THE DRAGON REALLY HARD MAKEING IT STUMMBLE BACKWARDS. IT TRYED TO COME AT HER BUT SAIGE RAISED HER HANDS MAKEING A WALL OF WATER FORM BETWEEN HER AND THE DRAGON. IT FROZE GIVEING HER SOME TIME TO COME UP WITH A PLAN THEN SHE SAW THE CHAINS IN THE CORNER BY ME. SHE RAN GOT THE CHAINS AND STARTED FOR THE DRAGON JUST AS IT BUSTED DOWN THE WALL OF ICE. SAIGE HAD TO BACK UP MANY STEPS TO AVOID GETTING HIT BY THE FLYING CHUNKS OF ICE. AGAIN THE DRAGON SHOT OUT PICS BUT SAIGE RAN STRIGHT TOWARD THE DRGON AND SLID BETWEEN ITS TWO FRONT LEGS. SHE WAITED FOR IT TO TRY TO HIT HER WITH ITS TAIL AND JUMPED ON IT AND STARTED RUNING UP ITS BACK. SHE GOT TO THE TOP OF ITS HEAD THREW THE CHAINS DOWN THROUGH THE DRAGON'S MOUTH CHAINING IT LIKE A HORSE. SHE GAVE THE CHAINS A STRONG PULL AND DOWN THE DRAGON WENT PRACTICLY SHAKING THE WHOLE ARENA. SAIGE GRABBED RIPTIDE WAS BOUT TO GIVE A FINALE BLOW BUT SHE LOOKED INTO THE DRAGONS EYES AND SOMETHING WAS EXCHANGED. SOME TYPE OF UNDERSTANDING. SHE PUT THE SWORD DOWN AND WALKED TOWARD ME."PERCY ARE YOU OKAY" SHE SAID SOUNDING REAL WORRIED. "IM FINE "I SAID AS SHE HELPED ME UP I WAS STARTING TO REGAIN THE FEELIN IN MY LEGS AND COULD WALK .. BUT ONLY A LITTLE. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT"I SAID"I MEAN I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT MUCH POWER BEFORE EVER." "I DONT KNOW'' SAIGE SAID BLUSHING A LITTLE BIT ''SOMETHING JUST TOOK OVER ME.'' WE STEPED OUT OF THE ARENA AND EVERYONE WAS CHEERING WELL EVERYONE EXCEPT CLARISSE SHE JUST ROLLED HER EYES. ANNABETH RAN UP AND HUGGED ME SO FIERCE I THOUGHT MY RIBS WOULD CRACK.  
>''DONT EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN SEAWEED BRAIN''SHE YELLED ''I'M FINE ANNABETH'' I SAID NOT SOUNDING TO SURE SHE TURNED TO SAIGE AND SAID ''THAT WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE WAS CRAZY COOL''. "THANKS"SAIGE SAID. THEN NICO DI ANGELO SON OF HADES WALKED UP. ''PERCY BRO ARE YO OKAY THAT WAS CRAZ-'' HE PAUSED ''WHO-WHOS THAT?''HE POINTED TO SAIGE WHOS WAS STANDING NEAR BY TALKING TO ANNABETH.''HER NAMES SAIGE SHES MY LITTLE SISTER'' I SAID TRYING TO SOUND ALL BIG BROTHER LIKE.<br>''WOW'' IS ALL NICO COULD MANAGE ''ARE YOU SURE SHE'S NOT A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE''. ''NOPE '' I SAID '' SHES A POSEIDON''.SAIGE AND ANNABETH WALKED OVER AND I INTRODUCED HER AND NICO.''HEY''SHE SAID BUT ALL NICO COULD MANAGE WAS ''UHHHHHH''. ''UMMM... WELL I'VE GOT TO GO GET SOME REST I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER.''  
>''YEA DEFINITLY'' NICO SAID.''NICE ''I SAID AFTER SAIGE HAD LEFT''REAL SMOOTH''. ''AWW CUT HIM SOME SLACK SEAWEED BRAIN'' ANNABETH SAID''I REMEMBER WHEN WE FIRST MEET ALL U COULD DO WAS STARE AND DROOL''. '' I DID NOT DROOL''I SAID ''UH YES. YOU DID I WAS THERE''GROVER SAID ''YEA WHATEVER''.<p>

ITS BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE WHOLE DRAGON THING AND IT TURNS OUT THE DRAGON AND SAIGE CAN COMMUNICATE TELEPATHICALLY. CHIRON SAYS "IT'S BECAUSE THE DRAGON IS SAIGE'S SPIRIT ANIMAL LIKE HOW BLACK JACK IS MINE.'' FOR THOSE WHO DONT KNOW WHO BLACK JACK IS HE'S A BLACK WINGED STALLION I SAVED FROM LUKE LAST YEAR. EVERY SICE THEN HE'S BEEN LIVEING AT CAMP WITH THE OTHER WINGED HORSES AND FLYES ME PLACES DUREING QUESTS. ANYWAY SAIGE HAS HER FIRST DRAGON RIDEING LESSON TOMORROW WITH CHIRON IN THE ARENA. I TRYED TO TALK HER OUT OF IT BUT SHE WAS DETERMINED.  
>WE GOT BORED SO WE JUST SAT AROUND IN THE POSEIDON CABIN TALKING. I TOLD HER ABOUT SOME OF THE OTHER ADVENTURES ANNABETH,GROVER,AND I HAD.'<br>'HEY PERCY'' ANABETH SAID RUNNIG UP TO ME.''HEY''I SAID GIVEING HER A QUICK KISS ON THE LIPS.''UHH GET A ROOM YOU TOO.'' I HEARED CLARISSE SAY I AS SHE WALKED BY. "SO WHATS UP"I ASKED. ''NOTHIN I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR SAIGE WE WERE GOING TO HANG." "OH WELL SHE ISNT HERE I THINK SHE IS IN THE SWORD ARENA WITH NICO." SHE RAISED AND EYEBROW "HUH WELL SHE AND NICO SEEM TO BE SPENDING ALOT OF TIME TOGETHER DONT U THINK?'' ''UHHH... I GUESS I MEAN I LIKE THE GUY BUT I'M STILL KEEPING AN EYE OUT'' '' DONT GO ALL BIG BROTHER PERCY CONOR IS STILL SCARED AFTER YOU THREATENED.'' ''OH MY GODS''I SAID LAUGHING. ''THAT WAS SUPER FUNNY,I ADMITT IT WAS HARSH BUT YOU DO NOT COME UP AND ASK THE OLDER BROTHER WHO'S THE HOTTY''.''YEAH ,YEAH ,YEAH JUST DONT HURT ANY OF THE BOYS THAT FLIRT WITH YOUR SIS-'' SHE PAUSED ''ANNABETH WHATS WRONG'' I SAID IN A WORRYING VOICE. ''RACHEL!" SHE YELLED THEN RAN TO GO GO AND HUG HER. "HEY ANNIE" RACHEL REPLD HUGGING HER BACK. I FIND IT VERY AMUSING HOW THEY BECAME FRIENDS AFTER RACHEL CLARIFIED IT UP THAT AFTER BECOMING ORICLE SHE WOULDN'T BE DATING. I WALKED UP TO THE THE TWO GIRLS AND GREETED HER. "I THOUGHT YOU WERENT SUPOSE TO COME TILL NEXT WEEK." ANNABETH SAID "YEAH WELL A LITTLE PLEADING, BEGGING , AND PAYING MY DRIVER TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT ME LEAVING SCHOOL A WEEK EARLY AND IM SAID AND WE LAUGHED. "HEY" SAIGE SAID WALKING UP TO US WITH NICO NOT TO FAR BEHIND. "HEY" I GAVE HER ONE OF THOSE ONE ARMED AROUND THE SHOULDER HUGS. "HOW WAS SWORD FIGHTING DID YOU KICK NICO'S ASS" SHE LAUGHED AND NICO JUST PUTED SHOWING ME SHE DID. I STARTED TO LAUGH THEN REALIZED THEY HAVINT MET YET. "OH RACHEL THIS IS MY SISTER SAIGE. SAIGE THIS IS RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE THE CAMP ORICLE." HI " SAIGE GREETED AND RACHEL DID THE SAME AND THE SHOOK HANDS. WHEN THIER HANDS TOUCHED SOMETHING WENT WRONG. RACHEL'S SMILE FELL AND HER SKIN PALED. THEN HER EYE GLOWED AND SHE STARTED TO SPEAK IN THAT WIERD POSSED VOICE.

_**'into the ocean you shall descind...to find the water benders power within...joined by her new brother...and a girl like no other ...a familer face shall be your guide...and...a dead hero to** **RISE.**_

__THE EYE GLOWING STOPPED AND SHE WENT BACK TO TO NORMAL. "WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID I SAY?" SHE ASKED. "ANNABETH" I SAID TURNING MY HEAD TO HER. "ON IT."SHE SAID THEN RAN OFF TO FIND CHIRON. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED SOME ONE WANTTO TELL ME WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT" SAIGE SAID CLEARLY CONFUSED AND IRRITATED. "THAT WAS A PROPHECY WICH MEANS A QUEST. WE NEED TO GET A COUNCIL MEETING" I SAID. I COULD TELL SHE WANTED TO SAY MORE BUT SHE RESTRAINED HERSELF. 15 MINUTES LATER WE WERE ALL SITTING IN THE BIG HOUSE WITH ALL THE HEAD COUNCILORS. CONOR AND TRAVIS STOLL FROM HERMES, CLARIESE FROM ARES,ANNABETH FROM ATHENA, MICHAEL YEW FROM APOLLO,SELENA FROM APHRODITE,(**IN MY STORY SELINA NEVER DIED OR BETRAYED THE CAMP) **KATIE GARDENER FROM DEMETER, CHAD FAYER FROM HEPHAESTUS,NICO FROM HADES, ME FROM POSEIDON ALONG WITH SAIGE SINCE SHE WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED. "OKAY," CHIRON SAID."RACHEL WOULD YOU MIND SAYIN THE PROPHECY I WILL STOP YOU AT PARTS SO THAT WE MAY FIGURE THEM OUT." SHE NODDED AND STARTED SAYING IT. **_ Into the ocean you shall descend... to find the water bender's power within-_**" STOPP" CHIRON TOLD HER AND SHE DID. "NOW DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW WHATE A WATER BENDER IS?" CHIRON ASKED AND ONLY ONE HAND WENT UP. WHO WAS IT? I DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO LOOK TO KNOW IT WA ANNABETH. TYPICAL WISE GIRL! I SAID IN MY HEAD. "BACK WHEN BEFORE THE KRONOS WAS DEFEATED THERE WERE 3 SISTERS THAT LIVED AT THE BOTTEM OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN. THEY WOULD USE THIER POWER TO HELP LORD POSEIDON UNTILL KRONOS SENT A WAVE OF MONSTERS TO KILL THEM. BEFORE THEY DDIED THEY DID A CHANT THAT PASSED ON THIER POWER TO A DAUGHTER BORN OF POSEIDON." SHE FINISHED THEN LOOKED AT SAIGE AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE. ''SO YOU THINK I AM THE WATER BENDER?" SAIGE ASKED "WELL UNLESS KELP FOR BRAINS HAS A NOTHER DAUGHTER OUT THERE YEAH!" CLARIESE SAID AND ME AND SAIGE BOTH GLARED AT HER FOR THE KELP FOR BRAINS COMMENT. THE GROUND STARTED TO SHAKE AND I SMILED KNOWING IT WAS POSIEDON OBVIOUSLY NOT LIKEING KELP FOR BRAINS EITHER. "CLARIESE BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY UNLESS YOU WANTTO WAKE UP UNDERWATER TOMORROW!" TRAVIS SAID. SHE JUST GLARED AT HIM. "ANYWAYS IT CANT BE JUST ANY DAUGHTER SHE HAS TO BE BORN ON A CRTAIN DAY" ANNABETH STATED. "AUGUST-" SAIGE CUT HER OFF. "15, 1997 AT EXACTLY 10 PM THE EXACT TIME OF THE BLUE MOON" SAIGE SAID. "YEAH HOW DID YOU KNOW?" "BECAUSE THATS WHEN I WAS BORN!" "WELL THAT IS DECIDED RACHEL CONTINUE." "_**joined by her new brother...and a girl like no other" **_"WELL WE KNOW WHO THAT BROTHER IS !" CONNOR SAID. "AND A GIRL LIKE NO OTHER IS OBVIOUSLY ANNABETH" I SAID. SELINA "AWWED" AT THAT AND I BLUSHED A LITTLE. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IM NOT THE GIRL SEAWEED BRAIN" CLARIESE SAID. "FIRST OFF DONT CALL ME SEAWEED BRAIN 2CD SAIGE." I SAID TURNING TO HER. " ANNABETH" SHE SIMPLY SAID WITHOUT MISSING A HEART BEEP. "WELL THATS THAT," KATIE SAID "RACHEL" "_**a familer face shall be your guide...and...a dead hero to** **RISE".**_ "ANYONE HERE BEEN TO THE THE WATER BENDERS UNDER WATER CASTLE!" CONNOR ASKED. ''WAIT ''NICO SAID ''WASNT THE UNDERWATER CASTLE NEAR OGYGIA ISLAND.'' AS SOON AS ANNABETH HEARED THE MENTION OF CALYPSO'S ISLAND HER NOSE FLARED UP LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO BLOW FIRE.

''WHAT ABOUT IT''? I SAID ''WELL''NICO CONTINUED'' THE GODS LET CALYPSO GO TO THE CASTLE ONCE EVERY 10 YEARS AND THIS YEAR MARKS 10 AND SHE HAS NOT LEFT YET BECAUSE SHE USUALLY DOESNT GO UNTILL SUMMER."  
>'YEA BUT I HAVEN'T MEET CALYPSO WHO EVER SHE IS!''SAIGE SAID ''NO SAIGE YOU HAVENT''CHIRON SAID''BUT PERCY HAS''.<br>''OKAY ''I INTERRUPTED ''LETS SAY BY SOME CHANCE THAT CALYPSO IS THE ONE IN THE PROPHECY BUT SHE SAID SO HERSELF NO HERO HAS EVER FOUND HER ISLAND ON PURPOSE.''YES PERCY THAT IS TRUE'' CHIRON SAID''BUT NOT ALL THE HEROS WERE THE SON OF THE MIGHTY SEA GOD HIMSELF''.''SO WAHT ARE YOU SAYING CHIRON''.''HE'S SAYING,''ANNABETH SAID WITH AN REAL ANGRY VOICE ''THAT WE ASKE YOUR DAD TO SHOW US THE WAY TO CALYPSO'S ISLAND.I'D RATHER JUST WONDER AROUND THE SEA UNTILL I WENT MAD!"  
>''I'M SORRY ANNABETH''CHIRON SAID''BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE. YOU 3 WILL LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PERCY PRAY TO FATHER TONIGHT ASK FOR HIS HELP YOU TOO SAIGE. WE NODDED THEN CHIRON ENDED THE MEETING. ANNABETH STORMED OUT AND I RAN OUT BEHIND HER. SHIT SHE WAS REALLY PISSED THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING TO SURVIVE THIS BOAT RIDE WITH AN ANGRY GIRL FRIEND AND A GIRL WHO HAS THE HOTS FOR ME. UGH WHY DOES BEAING ME HAVE TO BE SO HARD.<p>

**WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 2 I THINK ITS A BIT LONGER THAN THE LAST. STILL HASNT GOTTEN TO THE REAL ACTION BUT THERE ISS SOME DRAMA TO LOOK FOWARD TO NEXT CHAPTER BETWEEN ANNABETH AND CALYPSO. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE INBOX ME...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm so about the reviews, im not angry with you but i do kind of feel that all of the "makes my head hurt,or i didn't even finish your story" was not needed. **

**the reason why the last 2 chapters were in total caps lock was because my computer's keyboard was messed up and my uncle just brought back my laptop from his house this morning...so no more caps lock for everything. hope you continue to read on but if not okay anyways back to the story. :D :D :D :D **

Chapter 3: Angry girlfriends and lil sisters

"Annabeth!" i yelled running after her. she was at the athena cabin about to step in when i leaned against the door blocking her path. "percy move!" she sneered at me. "whoa wise girl what did i do there is no reason to get mad at me. lets sit and talk about it. Plus I am now a lot stronger then you." she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what that had to do with us having a little chat. "what i mean is you can either talk here or at the bottom of the lake. your choice!" i gave her the I'm serious look and she caved. "fine" she huffed then walked to the lake. we always go to the lake to sort things out. when we have fights, when we are sad, or before a quest. it just calms us.  
>she sat down putting her feet just near the tip of where the water was coming up. she wouldn't meet my eyes for the first 10 minutes but it was getting late and we needed to solve this NOW! "Annabeth," i said scooting closer to her. "listen i don't want this to happen just as much as you don't , but we don't have any other option." "why her?" she said. "why her and why now?" she sounded close to tears so i moved right next to her and put my arm around her. "annabeth its no big deal its not like i had any feeling for her." at least i think i didn't. "oh really!" she said meeting my eyes for the first time and i kind of wish she hadn't. her stormy grey eyes were now all glassy ready to shed tears but at the same time i could see the fierceness in them. "no feelings for her then why is it you described her as more beautiful than aphrodite herself. so caring and kind, and her singing like an angel. how you could get lost in her warm brown eyes!" she was now crying well slightly sobbing. "what about her being your biggest what if percy?" she said sarcasticaly.<br>oh shit! was all i thought. how did she know? she must have figured out what i was thinking and answered my silent question. "i was walking to your cabin to get you for archery class when i over heard you talking to nico, grover, and the Stoll brothers." again i thought shit!. "listen wise girl that was before i knew my true feelings for you. yes she was beautiful but i promise you she is not half as cute as you are. you are the one i love and always will love. you annabeth chase the one who i would give my life for just to see you smile." i looked down at her and she smiled i knew she was no longer mad. "who knew you could be so sweet and romantic sea weed brain!" i just shrugged. "does this mean we are no longer mad at me?" i asked. she thought about it then gave me a kiss on the lips. "i take that as a no!" i said grinning. she rolled her eyes before giving me another kiss. before i knew it we were in a heated make out sescion until some one cleared their throat from behind us. we pulled back and blushed a little. we turned around and found saige standing there arms crossed with a smug look on her face. next to her nico was standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets giving me a teasingly grin and shaking his head as if saying "making out in public percy shame on you." "well i guess they are busy, come on nico." saige said turning around. "wait where are you guys going?" i asked getting up and helping annabeth up. "well we were coming to see if you guys were going to join us at the camp fire but i see that you have better plans." nico said and both him and saige started laughing while me and annabeth just blushed.  
>we joined the rest of the campers for the camp fire when we got there the apollo cabin was leading a song. as usual and the ares cabin was giving me nasty looks again the usual. after the camp fire we all went back to our cabins and packed for the quest. "ready for your first quest little sis?" i asked putting my bag down on the floor. "yeah i guess," she said. "but I'm a little scared" she confessed. "there is nothing to worry about you are really powerful plus annabeth and i will be there to help you". "yeah thats true. hey we never got around to figuring out who this dead hero is but do you have an idea.?" "uh...no i don't" i lied. the truth is i had a little guess of who it could have been but it didn't seem likely. "yeah... okay percy." she said. obviously i didn't convince her but she didn't pester me. that was the last thing said before i feel asleep.<p>

the next day we woke up at 5:30 in the morning. it took forever for saige to wake me up. first my alarm clock went off but i only hit it with the snooze button until it beeped again and i sliced it in half with rip tide. "percy get your lazy ass up." saige said pulling the cover off me. i only grumbled and turned the other way. then she did a typical but creative thing a child of poseidon would do. she poured a bucket of cold water all over me. if she is trying to wake me up she needs to try harder i though but i didn't know the full part of her plan. i felt the water start to form around me then harden up. i opened my eyes and found that i was frozen from the shoulders down. i looked at saige in disbelief and tried to to get out of it. "i wouldn't scrum if i was you. the more you struggle the tighter it gets. " she said laughing. "yeah okay now get me out of this." i told her. she finished up her laughing fit then released me.  
>we took showers and did the whole morning routine then got ready to leave. everyone else was still asleep except me, annabeth, saige, Chiron, and Nico. i cant say i was shocked to see he was up. it was obvious he had a crush on saige and from what i heard from annabeth, she had one on him too. "hey percy come check out what dad sent us.!"saige said to me before leaving the dining pavilion again. i looked at annabeth who just shrugged and we followed her out. we followed her to the lake and saw the sweetest yacht ever. it was white and sea green with the words S.S SEA WEED BRAIN spray painted on the side. "nice boat percy. i love the name." nico said. i through a rock at him but he just dodged it. "well it seems your father has agreed to help you." chiron said. i felt annabeth tense up getting mad but i grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. she understood what i was saying and calmed down. "well it is almost 6:45 the camp will be fully awake in 15 minutes you probably should get ready to leave." he said. we nodded and brought our bags on the boat and sat it on the deck. we were going over the plan when nico came over. "saige can we uh talk". "yeah" she replyed.<p>

nico was about to start talking when he realized i was still there. saige looked at me and sighed. "annabeth can you..." "got it" she said not needing saige to finish her sentence. "come on sea weed brain lets gett the boat ready to leave" she said grabbing me by the arm and taking me below deck but not out of ear shot. "I though we were getting the boat ready to go wise girl!" "quiet i cant hear them " 'i umm made you this its made out of the same stuff as mine is so its pretty powerful" nico said. "wow. nico this is great how long did it take you to make this?" "3 days. one to gather material. 2 to make it.3 to make sure it was sturdy." he said. "well thanks." "no big deal oh and here?" "a whistle?" "yeah its enchanted. remember when percy told you about Mrs. O'leary well if you get into any trouble just blow it and i'll come charging in on my trusty hell hound." saige laughed. "thanks nico but im kind of hoping we don't get into any trouble. " "I'm hopeing you dont either" nico said then there was a little moment of silence. i was about to walk out there when annabeth pulled me back. then i heard chiron clear his throat. "well nico i think we should let them leave now." "right. stay safe". "you too" saige said and then i heard foot steps and annabeth and i hurried below deck.

"what do you think he gave her?" i asked. "i don't know?" annabeth replyd then saige came in. "OMG LOOK WHAT NICO MADE FOR ME.!" she said. seeing how those were the words that came out her mouth i figured she was talking to annabeth but i was just too curious so i looked back. i saw annabeth holding a necklace with a sword charm on it. i picked it up and looked at it. "nice uh necklace sis?" i said. she rolled her eyes then grew a mischievous grin. "ΓΡΟΩ" she said then the charm started to glow then it grew into a 1 foot long sword. "okay nice necklace sis" i said. the sword blade was half black stele half celestial bronze and down the middle where the two should have met was a dark glowing purple line. i recognized it to be poison but not just any poison. when a monster is stabbed with it the poison is released into its body. the poison prevents it from reforming from tartarus in the same century it was stabbed.

the only place you can get that poison is in the underworld thats how rare and dangerous it is. i looked on the swords handle and engraved on it was ΤΙΔΛΕ ΩΑVΕ. " TIDLE WAVE", I said. "huh is that what it says. interesting!" saige said. "saige this sword is total bad ass."annabeth said. "yeah i mean just look at that tip and the poison. aww i think I'm in love" i sad. "well too bad its mine.' saige said then took it back. she pressed a small button on the hilt of the handle and it shrunk back to a charm. "we should probably leave now." annabeth stated and i nodded in agreement. "ship set sail for Ogygia island." "setting course!" it said back in that robotic voice. then the engine started and we were leaving. on way to the place with the one person my girlfriend can't stand the most and all because of me. well this should be interesting, and i really should get one of those swords like saige.

**WELL THERE WAS THE 3RD CHAPTER. AND IM SURE EVERYONE IS HAPPY TO SEE ITS NO LONGER ALL IN CAPS LOCK. WELL ANYWAY I STILL HAVE NOT REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT WHO IS GOING TO BE THE DEAD HERO IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION INBOX ME...THANX FOR READING AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON... :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**UMM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I AM WORKING ON A REAL BOOK OF MY OWN NOT A FANFIC SO ANYWAYS BACK TO THE BOOK AND I STILL NEED SOME IDEAS ON WHO THE DEAD HERO TO RISE SHOULD BE BUT I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A PRETTY GOOD GUESS. **

**ON TO THE READING...**

**CHAPTER 4: I Sink MY DAD'S SHIP**

i was standing out on the deck looking out at the ocean. listening to every detail of the sea. i could hear the whales swimming, dolphins singing, i could even hear a hippocampi snoring. i heard a small laugh behind me then saige walked up. "you hear the snoring too?" i asked guessing that was the reason for her laughter. "yeah it must be getting some really good sleep." she said. "yeah i guess so. so what brings you out here. i thought you were helping annabeth with dinner." "i was, thats actually why i came foods almost done. but since i have you here alone i have to ask you something." i turned and looked at her. 'if its advise on how to kill a monster im your guy. if its boy advise talk to annabeth." she laughed a little but i was dead serious.

"well i could go to Annabeth but its just that i got a iris message from thalia the other day and she was saying how much lady artemis wanted me to join the hunt. she told me about all the things they get to do and all the perks, but about the whole giving up love. she said that the hunters will be coming to camp in a couple of weeks. lady artemis would like an answer by time they arrive. i dont know what to do because the truth is i'm tempted to join the hunt."

"wow! yeah you know what i don't think i can really help you with this. you should talk to Annabeth. but ask yourself this is it worth giving up love? and worth giving up- yeah okay i cant do this your right go to annie with this!" "go to annie with what?and didnt i tell you stop calling me annie." we turned and saw annabeth coming onto the deck. "saige has a little problem that is more up your alley then mine." " by more up my alley you mean?" "it has nothing to do with killing monsters. its girl stuff." "uh huh okay well we can talk after dinner. is that cool?" she said to saige. " yeah thanks annie" "no problem now i made pizza lets go." the started walking below deck. "oh pizza im starved-wait how come she can call you annie and i cant."i said following them down the steps. "because i'm special" saige said and stuck out her tung.

it was now about an hour after dinner. saige was in her room sleep, annabeth and i were laying on the sky deck looking out at the stars. i felt her shiver next to me. "you cold wise girl?" "naw im good." she said but i wasnt convinced. i moved closer to her. wrapped one arm around waist, the other around her upper back, and i pulled her close. i heard her sigh out in pleasure. "why are you so warm seaweed brain?" she said as she wrapped one arm around my stomach and put her head on my chest. "i guess im just that hot." i said. "sure you are!" "so how did your talk with saige go?" "oh well you know i just told her to follow her heart and that whatever she chose we would support her." "i guess i wouldnt mind her becoming a hunter. i'd miss her but hey no boys not bad." annabeth rolled her eyes. " really percy. and what if i had chosen to become a hunter. as you already know i was close to it." i thought about it. and i guess i would'nt have liked that. "true. and what if i had taken immortality?" i decided to ask. "well then i guess i might have become a hunter then. i dont think i could have gone on with out being able to see my seaweed brain everyday. even if we couldnt be together." i looked down at her grey eyes meeting sea green. i pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. "i know i would really miss not being able to do that." she laughed and ran her hand through my hair and pulled my head back to hers connecting our lips.  
>we kissed for a while then pulled away. annabeth was still half way laying on me and i had my arms snaked around her. i could feel her falling asleep and kissed her on the forehead. "night wise girl.' i whispered. she mumbled something that i guess was suppose to be "good night percy." the last thing i saw was the bright stars before i fell under sleep.<p>

i was sleeping and had a dream. i was still holding annabeth we were laying on the sky deck nothing was wrong. there were still the surrounding chairs, athena standing over us, the sea was nice and calm- and whoa athena. athena standing there... looking at me... sleeping with her daughter. "umm...umm...i..i" i couldnt get any words out. i mean what was i suppose to say to her immortal mother who was never too happy about us being together. "stop the mumbling sea spawn. i have not come to hurt you despite the fact that you are sleeping with my daughter. i have only come to warn you. if you hurt my daughter, break her heart i swear i will make you wish you had taken the gift of immortality. does thy understand." i nodded. "good now the other reason i have come here is to deliver something. a gift from me to your sister. unfortunately your father has did some sort of enchantment on her and preventing any gods from contacting her while on this quest. so i bring the gift to you." she raised her hand in the air and in it appeared a scroll. she held her hand out and the scroll floated from her hand to mine. "remember my warning boy. do not hurt my daughter." then i could feel her power coming as she was about to take full form. i turned away and blocked the way of annabeth's sight in case she decided to wake up at the moment. i could feel the heat of raw power. a really bright light then poof it dimmed.

i woke instantly gasping for air. it was day time maybe about 9am. i looked around and a worried saige was standing there with a camera in her hands. "are you okay?"she asked. "you have a bead of sweat on your forehead." "yeah im fine just a little visit from annabeth's mo- what's with the camera?" she looked down at hands and looked back at me shyly. "you see you guys were sleeping and you looked so cute together so i took the picture." "uh huh. anyway what time is it." "about 9:45 and we are getting pretty close to the island. the auto pilot...er captain said it was about an hour or so minutes." i yawned. "alright i'll wake up annabeth so we can take showers and stuff." she had a little grin on her face so i decided to mess with her. "well since you are al ready i guess you can make breakfast. i'll take eggs, bacon, and blue waffles. so will annabeth its her favorite too." "that is true but i'm sure your mom's blue waffles are hard to beat." a still half sleepy voice said from next to me. "yeah thats true so you should get started." i said to saige as i pulled annabeth up and we walked below deck to our seperate rooms to get cleaned up. i took my shower pretty quick and was dressed before annabeth.

i wore my orange camp half-blood shirt and a pair of jeans. i had on some light weighted greek armor, my watch/shield tyson made me was on my wrist, and my lethal ball point pen was in my pocket. after i brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair i went to see if annabeth was ready. i knocked on her door and heard a far off come in. i walked in and saw annabeth in front of the bathroom mirror washing her face. she had on her orange camp half-blood t shirt, her grey light weighted armor, and jeans. her knife hung by her side, so did her invisible hat. i watched as she put her hair into a ponytail the i walked up behind her. i wrapped my arms around her waist, put my head on her shoulder, and gently kissed her neck. "hey seaweed brain!" "hey wise girl. has anyone ever told you that you look so cute when your already for battle." "well you might have mentioned it once or twice." she said smiling. "and has any one ever told you _get a room you two _also means you have to shut the door so no one will see you." saige's voice rang in. we turned and looked at saige who was leaning in the doorway.

"well i was going to tell you the food was ready but your obviously destracted." annabeth blushed. "obviously" i said back. she just looked at me with her raised eyebrow and shook her head. "gross" she said as she started walking back to her room to change out of her pajamas and she mumbled a few things on the way. i only picked up "gross...to much info...and ugh big brothers" before she got into her room. "little sisters" i sighed. "aww... leave her alone come on." she kissed me on the check then pulled out of my arms and took my hand. "come on lets go eat blue colored food." she pulled me out the door and to the eating area. i admit they were not as good as my mothers but the blue waffles were pretty good. ahh and the eggs they were great. i guess maybe little sis had a little gift for cooking in her. i was messing with annabeth trying to steal a bite of her eggs when saige walked in, and let me tell you she really didnt look like she was supose to be a child of Posiedon but Aphrodite. Aphrodite why in hades does she look like a kid from Aphrodite.

she was wearing a plain purple shirt under her grey light weighted armor. she had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. on her right hand she had on one of those black half glove type things, that show your fingers. she always wore it when sword fighting, or doing Archery (which she just so happens to be better at me in), or hand to hand combat. basicly anything that had to do with fighting. her hair hung loosly coming just a little passed her shoulders. her necklace glowed. it was faint but i could still see it just a little.

"wow you look like you let a mix between Thalia and an Aphrodite camper give you an make over," annabeth said. "and you know it doesnt look too bad" she got up and went over to look at saiges out fit more closely. they started talking about how to make combat boots look good when me and my ADHD had to do something. "doesnt look bad? she look like she is going to some photo shoot. i mean was the lip stick really needed." she looked at me skepticaly then it turned into a scowl. "whats your problem at least im not wearing short shorts. i swear sometimes you can be unbelievable.i cant even walk out the cabin with out you complainig about my drssing." now it was my turn to scowl. "no whats unbelievable is watching every guy drool over my little sister and staring at her ass as she walks by. Especially when that same little sister wont listen to you about those things." for the first time i felt the boat get a little rocky, like the sea was angry and i think i knew why. i had to put an end to this argument before we tore the ship apart. i did my best to calm down and was about to try to calm saige down when she yelled. "well you dont get tell me what i can wear your not dad." then she turned to stalk out to her room but stopped at the door. she turned and said "oh and by the way im not wearing lip stick. its lip gloss a very light colored lip gloss my lips are just a naturally pretty pink." with that said she continued angrily down the hall i could feel her anger well more like the sea could. i walked out on deck and out side the sea was really wild.

the winds were strong the tides stronger. i was afraid we would knock ourselves off course. "you know you didnt need to make such a big deal about that. actually you didnt have to say anything about that." annabeth said coming out standing next to me on the railing. i sighed and ran my hads through my hair. "i know i know. its just, for 4 yeears i was the only kid posiedon had, well only one known. then all of a sudden i get a younger sister, and that same sister is getting checked out by guys 24/7. it just gets to me sometimes." "uh huh yeah it gets to you. percy you guys could have made a really bad sea storm." "i know." "so i guess i dont have to tell you what to do now." i sighed "no. im on it." i kissed her on the forehead and walked below deck to saige's room. i was about to open the door when i realized it probably wouldnt help the situation so i knocked. there were a few noises i even think i heared her say good bye to someone but before i thought more about it she opened the door. my guess is she was expecting annabeth because even though she wasnt smiling i coulsd still see a little disapointment in her face.

she pulled away from the door and walked over and sat on her bed. i walked in and leaned against the wall by the bed. "listen saige im sorry about earlier its just you know your my little sister, and seeing guys staring at your body all the time..." my voice trailed off. she sighed. "okay perce i guess i kind of get it if i saw it from your point of view, but im not going to pretend like im doing anything wrong. im not dressing a badly as i coul but you know whatever lets just put this behi-" she didnt get to finish because there was a blood hardening scream came from outside. "ANNABETH!" we said at the same time and ran out the door to the sky deck. when we were out there what i saw definately wasnt annabeth. stretched out of the sea was this huge sepernt with two heads and annabeth was no where to be seen. "ANNABETH" i screamed again. "over here" she said. it came from tthe side of the ship. i ran over followed by saige and sure enough on the side of the ship was annabeth hanging on to a port hole for her life. "HOLD ON" i yelled down at her. "YEAH WELL I DIDNT PLAN ON ANYTHING ELSE." i looked around franticly for a rope or something but saw nothing. " come on think seaweed brain think." i told myself. "i got it" saige said. then she ran to the side and looked down at annabeth. "annabeth look through the port hole what room is that?" annabeth did a little chin up and looked in it. "umm i see a hall to the left and the kitchen to the right."

"i know where that is. annabeth hold on i'll come unlock it percy you hold off that over grown garden snake." i nodded at her and pulled out riptide as she ran below deck. "hey you big sea worm " i yelled at it. the serpent hissed at me or i guess it could have been a riptide. it leaned in and snapped at me, i rolled to the side and slashed at it with riptide as it retreated wich only mad it mad and caused it to let out a really loud and horrible shriek. the left head hissed at me then it spit some dark green liquid that looked suspiciously like posion. the spot where it shot started to smoke and made a hole. "hey this is a gift" i complained. i dodged another shot and took cover behind something big. soon annabeth and saige joined me takeing cover "oh good your here now tell me is there anything, anything packed away in that big beautiful brain of yours that can tell me how to kill this thing." i asked annabeth hopefully. "that thing out there is a hyden. is kind of like a hydra only smaller and known to the deepest parts of the waters. the storm you guys made must have stirred it." "uh huh yeah how do we kill it" saige said trying to get pass the whole school lesson and straight to the point. "you cant. i mean not with out medusa's head, but there is a way we can get rid of it." i raised an eyebrow and she explained her plan to us.

me and saige walked to the center of the sky deck makeing sure to be in full view of it. saige now had her sword Tidelwave out and ready. "hey baby snake down here" saige siad to the right head. it hissed at her and got in her face i was about to jump between it and her when she shot me a look warning me not to mess up the plan. it hissed again and saige held her up infront of her face and did the waving motion for when you smell something that stinks. "oh gods what have you been eating someone should really get you a breath ment because damn that is some seriously stanky breath." "saige!" she looked at me and then realized that instead of ripping on the thing she should be running. "oh...right" she said then brought up Tidel wave hit the monster in the eye and took off running below deck. the head folowed as plan. i slashed at mine and went to the same stairs as saige except i went up instead of down. the plan was to get the two heads tangled up. i ran around the whole upper floor and to the stairs i passsed by saige and we high fived still being chased. now i was running around the lower level saige did, except i went the total opposit way her head started. i ran back to the sky deck out the right side stairs. saige came out the left i only hoped annabeth had the escape boat ready and the boambs set.

i ran passed saige and we started going around eachother while the heads stupidly followed. "guys 10 seconds come on." annabeths voice said. i nodded at saige and she nodded back. we both walked to the edge of the boat and looked at the serpent. it tryed coming to us but found it very difficult seeming how it was tied up and tangled all through the boat. we smiled proud of our work and highfived each other then jumped off the side of the ship into the boat. "cut the rope quick. 5 seconds till they blow." annabeth said. saige slashed the ropes and together we willed the water to make this dome like thing over the top of the little boat. "whats the GPS say?" saige asked. "if we keep this route we should make it there. we will use the explosion to give us a little boost foward." annabeth said. "okay" we said in unison then there was huge book from the ship as the explosives went off. _note to self: thank hepheastus cabin_ i heaerd the serpent shriek in pain as it was hit with all the exploding bombs and taken down with the sinking ship. as for us well that explosion did give us a boost too much of one actually. instead of just raceing across the water we shot high into the air then crashed down on what was sand. we wernt hurt because of the dome we made but close to throwing up maybe. ugh i felt like i was about to through up when i looked at the surroundings. we had made it to ogygia island. i stood up and stretched my leg. you know i really should stop showing up here by explosions...well at least i wasnt knocked out this time. if only i knew what was going to happen next then i wished i had.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT ONE? I THINK IT WAS THE LONGEST ONE I DID. UMM SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT YOU KNOW SCHOOL IS STARTING NEXT MONDAY AND VOLLEBALL WILL BE ON BUT I WILL DO WHAT I CAN IN THE MEAN TIME I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE I GOT THIS ONE UP BEFORE SCHOOL. SO ANYWAYS ANY IDEAS, OR SOMETHING JUST INBOX ME. WELL THE ONLY THING LEFT TO SAY IS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY SO LIKE I SAID SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I IZ A FRESHMEN PLUS IM PLAYING SPORTS SO IDK IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN BUT I PROMISS I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS FANFIC UNTILL I AM DONE WRITING COMPLETLY. SO ON TO THE STORY...**

**CHAPTER 5: ISLAND SWEET ISLAND**

After i flexed my leg i held out my hands to help the girls up. saige on my left annabeth on my right. as i was pulling them up something came out of no where and tackled me in a hug. i fell back which of course ended up in my leting go of the girls hands and them falling on thier butts, which they were not too happy about. i was about to reach for riptide when i recognized the smell of cinamen. an very odd scent for a monster but an obvious for calypso. i quickly slid her off of me and stood up. anabeth and saige were dusting off thier pants then crossed thier arms giving calypso an all but not friendly look. it was acctually pretty scary you might not have thought it was but after seeing what these two can do especialy together you would probably run home to your mommy. calypso stood up and looked at me then came running again_. "oh gods!" _i thought. lucky for me i saw this one coming so i didnt fall unfortunatly annabeth wasnt too thrilled to see me hug her. of course even though she was doing most of the huging.

"perceus oh gods its really you! i hoped you would come back one day but i never thought...how?" she said as she gave me the most bone cracking hug ever. "umm... yeah" i said trying to pull out her hug. the truth was i was actually a little happy to see her. i admit she is really pretty but she doesnt compare to annabeth. i got loose and rubbed the back of my neck and threw a sympathetic look at annabeth who was just standing in her previous stance except i could see her biteing her bottem lip holding herself back. she just gave me a look that was a little simular to the one she was giveinng calypso. saige was giving her te same look as annabeth.

i wondered if this had something to either do with the her falling on her butt or the fact that her and annabeth have grown really close and she is doing the whole back door thing. probably both, saige doesnt like to be dropped! "so percy...oh im sorry i didnt see you two there." she said to saige and annabeth who she just noticed. "i am calypso welcome to my island and you are." saige steped foward first since it didnt look like annabeth would. "saige caraway, daughter of posiedon" she said. calypso's eyes sparkled "she is your sister!" i nodded. she gave saige a warm smile and thank the gods saige is a wonderful actress because she gave a pretty convincing smile back but as soon as calypso's eyes left her face it dropped back to a glare.

"and you are?" "annabeth sighed and let her hands dropp to her sides. "annabeth chase, daughter of athena, architect of olympus" she stuck out her hand and shook calypso's. "so to what do i owe this honor of 3 heroes coming to visit percy?" "well you see-" i started but was cut off my saige. "uh huh lover boy my quest i got this." she stepped foward. "we are on a quest and we need to get to the ancient underwarter temple of the waterbenders. we are told that you know where it is and are very familar with the land. we need a guide and was hopeing you could help." calypso looked at the 3 of us and she let her eyes stay on me.

"okay for you perce i will help." "thanks caly" "CALY!" annabeth and saige chorused together. "calypso. umm thanks calypso" i said qquickly. yeah i dont think the little nick name helped things and from annabeth's look i see it definately didnt. "so when do we leave?" calypso asked. "sunrise tomorrow morning we should get a head start." Saige said. "im kind of bored so i think im going to go and train some where." "oh my invisible servents can train with you. i think they would make excellent training partners." calypso said then all of a sudden i got a real chill like something was watching us then i could feel one of the servants as they walked passed me. im guessing one or more of them grabbed saige's hand because it looked like she was being pulled out to a grassy field. we followed behind in akward silence. calypso walking a little close to me and annabeth walking awfully far from me.

we sat down and watched saige spar the invisible servants, she was doing really well against them considering they had the whole invisible thing as an advantage. she had been sparing a while then took a break while i went up. by sunset all of us except calypso had at lest spared a few times and now annabeth and saige were sparing. i watched as annabeth and saige collided blades and how they played with one another, using the other person's weakness to their own advantage. they were really good sometimes they can go on like this for hours before there is a winner. i was watching when calypso's voice broke my thoughts. "you didn't come here to see me did you." she said her voice sounded a little sad and scared. "umm well i did but technically i-we came to ask for your help" i said rubbing the back of my neck. "oh" now her voice was really sad and i might have made matters worse by doing this but i just wasn't going to let her sit there and be sad.

"caly listen, yeah its true that the whole reason i came was because of my sister's quest but its not like i forgot about you. you would cross my mind every once in a while and i would get a bit sad and remembered the the great garden you have here." i was starting to get her attention because she looked at me her warm brown eyes staring into mine. "you missed me?" "yeah, there were times when i would look at the moonlace flower i have and i would miss you." i said and now i knew it made matters worse because after i said that calypso just threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. it took me a second to process what happened but as soon as i did i gently but firmly pushed her off me. she looked confused but i really didnt care how she felt right now my main concern was annabeth. right after i took calypso off me i heard a gasp from the field were annabeth and saige were sparing. saige was on the ground and annabeth had her sword in one hand pointed saige's sword at saige's neck. she was looking at me her face full of hurt. her grey eyes looked even more grey. as sa sing tear slid down her check she dropped the swords and ran right passed me to the beach. "Annabeth its not-i didnt-she" i tried to explain as i ran after her.

when i caught up to her she was leaning against a palm tree her hands whipping away tears as she cryed. "wise girl i-" "oh dont you wise girl me." "annabeth." i put my hand on her cheek but she pushed it away. "No! dont touch me." she was backing away from me as if i would turn her to gold at touch like king midis. "i-we need a break." she said in a low voice "wait what?" i was about to go up to her when she took off running. i was about to go after her when saige stopped me. "trust me bro she just needs some time to cool off. dont worry i willl take care of the damage control and you," she glanced around me to calypso then back to me. "you need to get your friend before annabeth and i send her to the underworld." she gave me a little hug then jogged off to annabeth. i sighed and punched the nearest tree in frustration. it cracked where i hit it at and fell. i turned and saw calypso standing there awkwardly. "percy what was that all about?" "listen calypso you knew one of the reasons i left your island is because of my friends. well annabeth isnt just my best friend anymore. she is way more than that and you just kissed me in front of her. in front of my easily jealous girlfriend now she is pissed at me, probably deciding which way to run you through, and her mom is probably plotting some way to get me dead." i said then sighed and fell to the ground holding my hands up to my face. this was so messed up. calypso sat down next to me but i was already getting up. "i need to go for a swim." i said then went down to the beach.

when i was at the beach i swam to the bottom and sat there. i was just thinking about how messed my life got at times. i have a girl thats after me, a probably semi-mad sister, a pissed girlfriend who i think broke up with me, and on top of that we are in the middle of a quest. UGH!

i felt someone else enter the water and hoped it was annabeth, but i knew better than to think that she could hold her breath and swimm all the way to the bottem. "what your not mad at me." i said "naw, im not really mad a little irritated that you didnt tell calypso about you and annie sooner, but not mad." saige said back. "yeah i wasnt thinking." "well you are seaweed brain." she said then laughed. i nudged her playfully then joined in, but my laugh didnt last long i still had a problem to deal with. "saige what am i going to do? annabeth is beyond pissed and im scared her mother is going to come down from olympus and vaporize me at any second." she laughed then stopped when she saw my face. "oh you were serious? oh come on im sure athena wouldnt do that." "phff yeah right! she threatened me this morning." she raised an eyebrow. "this morning? how? when?" i didnt get the chance to answer because someone called my name. i looked up willing the water to work like a telescope so i could see. standing on the beach was calypso looking out at sea searching for me. i sighed and just looked at the ocean floor. 'you have to get this over sooner or later you know that right!" saige said. "yeah well i choose later" was my reply which earned me a semi-annoyed glare and a slap in the back of my head. "percy you need to tell her, and tell her now or else the whole quest is going to be like this." "fine!" i huffed and started to swim up but saige stopped me. "oh and make sure to do it gently we still need her and dont worry about annie i'll try to talk to her." "thank sis, your the best" "yeah well..." was her reply i just rolled my eyes and swag to the top.

i popped out the water scaring calypso and she yelped in surprise. "percy you scared me half way to hades." "yeah umm can we talk." her face went sad and she said "sure." we were walking along the beach and we started talking. "so umm about earlier." i said. "oh umm you mean the kiss." "yeah that, umm i...uhh...i mean ..why?" was all i could get out. unfortunatlly she had much more to say. "percy have you ever looked at yourself, and i mean really looked at yourself. if only you saw the way you looked to us then you would know why i did what i did." she started to lean in and i moved quickly. "caly no i-i cant...annabeth-" "your friend?" "yes but she isnt just my friend she is way more than that, she means way more than that to me she is my girlfriend." calypso looked sad then her face went back to the same one from before. "i guess i kind of figured there was something between you when she ran off earlier,...but i recall her saying that you need a break. now to me that sounds and awful alike breaking up which means you are free." she put her hands on my chest and slid them up to my neck. she ran her hand through my hair and tryed to kiss me again. i grabbed her by the hands and gently but forcefully pushed her off me. "caly no, i dont think of you that way i only think of annabeth she is the only one i want to be with, im sorry." her face went from warm and inviting to cold, and hard. "FINE!" she yelled. "good luck trying to get to and through the palace with out me." then she stormed away.

i rubbed the back of my neck as i walked tword the camp the girls set up earlier. i didnt regret anything i was just hopeing she would cool down by morning. when i got to the camp the fire was blazeing strong and saige was sitting by it holding TidelWave in her hands. annabeth was curled up in a sleeping bag close to saige sleeping, or pretending to sleep. i wanted to walk up to her but she needed her time. i walked over to the other side of saige and put down a sleeping bag. she looked at me with raised eyebrows and i just gave her a look telling her i didnt want to talk about it. she nodded and turned back to the fire. i just sighed and layed down looking at the stars. _"_aphrodite why must you make things complicated.?_"_ was the last thing that crossed my mind then i drifted to sleep but before i did i could have sworn i heard a shrilly girl voice squeal "_because i have taken an very strong intrest in you young hero. you two demigods are my favorite couple and i will put true love to the test."_

**_KAY SO THERE WAS THAT CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP. ANYWAYS IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY SO IT SHOULD ONLY BE A FEW BEFORE THATS UP TOO. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE. IM TRYING TO GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I DNT THINK I WILL CONTINUE UNLESS I ACTUALLY KNOW PPL ARE READING SO WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE I GUESS._**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE AT LEAST 2 TIMES A WEEK BUT THIS ALGEBRA AND SPANISH IS KILLING ME BUT I WONT BORE YOU WITH THE DETAILS JUST A LONG OVER DUE DISCLAIMER AND TH NEXT CHAPTER. **

**DISCLAIMER I HAZEL, DAUGHTER OF HADES DOES NOT OWN PJO AND CAMP HALFBLOOD AND ALL THAT STUFF. ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS...ON WITH THE BOOK :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**CHAPTER 6: I STEP UP THEN DIVE UNDER**

That night i had a really wired dream. At first i was under water i could tell because 1. i was swimming, 2. i didn't need to breath, and 3. because a fish swam past me. Anyways so in my dream i was in an under water cabin like in a sunk ship except everything in the ship was completely fine nothing was floating around or all soaked from the wetness. in this cabin was only two things a bed, and whoever was laying on it. i slowly approached the bed and i could soon see that the person laying there obviously was a camper. they had on greek armor heavy by the looks of it and i could see an orange shirt under it. i walked closer attempting to wake them but the scene changed and i was now on the beach looking out at the sunset sitting with a girl. we were holding hands and i looked up at her face and our eyes met, her amazingly grey eyes with my sea green green ones. i realized just what this scene was. it was about a few weeks before saige came i had surprised annabeth with a sunset picnic.

we had our legs stretched out and i willed the water to come just high enough to touch our toes. i was happy really happy because i was with the girl who meant everything to me. i turned to look at her and i loved how the little bit of light gleamed around her. "annabeth." she turned to look at me from hearing her name. i took both her hands, looked into her eyes, and poured out my heart.

_"annabeth i love you! i love everything about you. how you spit out useless facts about random stuff, how you always try your best and wont accept anything else. i love how you get this twinkle in your eyes when you talk about architecture, and that cute little face you make when thinking or figuring out a battle plan. I love your striking grey eyes, your gorgeous face, and huge brain." _her eyes were watered up and she was smiling so big it took up most her face. "oh percy i love you too!" she said then wrapped her arms around me and gave basically the best kiss i've ever had. i hugged her tightly and never wanted to let go.

The scene went black and i knew what just happened. aphrodite was trying to help me. remind me of that night and remind me why i wouldn't let annabeth go. i felt someone shaking me and shot straight up making saige jump back in surprise. "GODS PERCY! give your 14 year old sister a heart attack why don't you!" she said. "sorry! where is annabeth?" i said cutting straight to the chase. "she's at the beach but-" i didnt let her finish i jumped up literally jumped and went to find her. saige was following me but i was so far ahead of her i only caught o few of the words she was saying. "percy wait...don't be stupid...stop running!" but i didnt listen to her instead i ran faster. i saw annabeth at the end of the beach leaning against a palm tree her to me so she didnt see me coming. when i reached her i didnt wait for her to see me. i grabbed her ad spun her around to face me. "percy what the-" she didnt finish because i gently pushed her against the tree then kissed her passionately for a good few seconds then two quick ones.

"annabeth i love you okay, remember that night at the beach when i told you how much i loved you. how i loved your eyes, the way you get when talking about architecture, the cute little face you make when deep in thought well i left out one very big detail and that is that i am in love with you. i have been from day one! im in love with everything about you from your big brain to your fatal flaw and all. im not letting go of the best thing that has happened to me. im not going to let go of the one person in the world that makes me complete. annabeth i love you, im in love with you and no one else." when i finished annabeth was a little teared up i admit i was close to seeing some tears too. much like the night at the beach annabeth kissed me sending me to elysium and back then hugged me tightly. "i love you percy!"she whispered in my ear. we hugged for at least a good 30 sec till some one ore someone(s) cleared the throat in perfect harmony. we broke slightly apart and saw saige standing next to a 3-way iris message with chiron at camp half blood, and thalia with some ease dropping hunters in the background.

"well, then that was...uhh...thalia?"saige said looking at the iris message for thalia to take over. "umm uh huh that was very yeah...chiron." thalia said for chiron to take over. "honestly im at lost for words that was the most beautiful thing i've ever heard percy." "yeah, mhmm what he said" saige and thalia chorused together. i blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. i had just unknowingly poured out my heart and soul to annabeth with my camp trainer, cousin the hunter, and sister. what was i suppose to say. "oh umm...thanks." "yes well you should be leaving soon good luck and when you return to camp something special will be waiting." chiron said. "wait what!" annabeth, saige, and i said but didnt get an answer because because the connection broke. "just once can they answer somone straight on." saige said walking away. i took annabeth's and we walked back to camp site to get things ready. when we were done annabeth and i sat in the sand then calypso came over. i held annabeth's hand reassuringly and also pleadingly. she smiled at me as if saying "okay okay, i'll be good...for now."

"annabeth." calypso said and annabeth looked at her. "listen i'm sorry about everything. i didn't know that you and percy were together honest i'm so deeply sorry-" she started rambling on and on about how sorry she was that we could have been there all day. "calypso!" annabeth said to stop the non stop talking. "it all good no worries i forgive you. its all water under the bridge." she was squeezing my hand tighter and tighter with every word. if it wasn't for the achilles curse she probably would have broke my hand. calypso smiled then saige came up. "we ready?" she nodded. "alright calpso you go with saige she will make an air bubble around the two of you just tell her which way to go, i'll do the same with annabeth and we'll follow." they nodded and we jumped into the sea off to search through an old underwater palace. well at least annabeth and i were fine now and thats what really matters.

**SO I KNOW ITS NOT AS LONG AS MY OTHER ONES BUT I DID MAKE A PROMIS TO GET IT UP TONIGHT AND I DID SO...**

**WAHOOOOOOO!  
><strong>**LOL BUT I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO HAVE STUCJK WITH ME AND KEPT READING AND I HOPE WILL CONTINUE READING. I HAVE DECIDED WHO THE HERO THAT THEY FIND WILL BE AND SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR 2. ANYWAYS I HAVE SOFTBALL SO I HAVE TO GO BUT WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW OR FRIDAY. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY SORRY I WANTED TO GET THIS UP LAST NIGHT BUT I DIDNT FINISH BUT NOW I AM AND HERE IT IS.. ENJOY...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, I ONLY OWN SAIGE AND THE PLOT :D**

**CHAPTER 7: JUDAS**

We have been under water for about an hour now and i am seriously tired! Annabeth already fell asleep and saige looked like she was ready to drop at any second. it would have been a lot easier if it was just the two of us because then we could just swim down there, but Annabeth and calypso cant breath underwater plus the pressure would crush them.

We continued moving and i could feel this huge power. very big, very old, and very dangerous. i looked over at saige and our eyes met. from the loook i could tell that she felt the power too we had to be close now, and as if almost planed out we came infront of this huge gate surrounding a court yard sized field and a castle. the castle was one of those old creepy ones that you see in horror movies. the whole thing including the gate was surrounded by an air bubble. i went to the gate and on it was an door...er gate bell.

"what do we do, ring it?" saige shrugged.  
>i put my finger to it but nothing happened, no bells, no wind chimes just quietness. i was about to take away my finger when the thing glowed red and zapped me. of course it didnt hurt but i did pull back pretty fast. saige thought for a minute then came up to the gate and put her finger on it. instead of zapping her it glowed green and the gates squeaked open. i raised and eyebrow at her and she smirked and said "told you i was special!" "yeah! short yellow bus special."i said back and she stuck her tongue out at me.<p>

as soon as we stepped on to the field the air bubbles popped. annabeth would have fell if i wasnt holding her but calypso on the under hand did fall. "ow" she said. "oh calypso im sorry" saige said sounding sincere but i knew that was probably just pay back from earlier. "annabet." she groaned and rolled over in my arms. "hey wise girl get up." i said but to no avail. "move over brother watch a pro at work." saige said coming over. she leaned down and whispered something into annabeth"s ear then almost instantly she shot up screaming "AHH KILL THEMM KILL THEM!" i pretty much knew what saige said do to annabeth's reaction.

"we should really get moving and look for the...ummm what are we looking for again?" calypso said. "we need to find the heart of the castle and the key to the waterbender's power." saige said adjusting her armor straps. "okay then lets get going." this time it was annabeth's voice that chimed in. we found a side entrance to the castle and started walking around different corridors. this place was huge and very confusing. we were walking down one hall with paintings of the gods on the walls and it was kind of creepy. the painting of zues seemed to be scowling at me. i was about to turn the corner when calypso stopped me. "dont," she warned "there are 2 emposas over there." i peeked around the corner and saw two very familiar empousai standing guard in front of a door. i was about to suggest we just go somewhere else when i noticed the door. it was the same as the one i saw in my dream.

"guys we have to get in that room." i whispered.  
>"what are you crazy?why?" calypso asked.<br>"Because i had this vision dream the other night and i think a camper might be in there trapped." "Dead hero to rise." annabeth mumbled. "exactly!" i started to think who could this hero be, and why would there be monster guards out side their room? the only one that came to mind was luke but i didnt think it could be possible only one way to find out. i met annabeth's eyes and knew she was probably thinking the same thing as me we had a silent conversation.

_annabeth: "do you think...luke i mean...could it?"_

_me: "i dont know but there is one way to find out."_ she nodded. "we have to get in there. saige you take my invisibility hat and sneak around them while we distract them they won't be expecting you." "Alright" she put on the hat and her body vanished.  
>"come on percy lets distract them." "why me?" i whined. "because seaweed brain 1) monsters don't like you, and 2) i'm sure they will try and get revenge on you so thats where their focus will be." she was right like always. "yeah okay!" i stepped in the middle of the hall way into plane view, and yelled "HEY KELLI TAMMI! ITS BEEN FOREVER! WHERE ARE YOUR CHEERLEADER OUTFITS?" they snarled and hissed at me.<p>

"percy jacks-s-son," Kelli said my name with distaste. "what are you doing here?" "well i could ask you the same thing!" "Tammi spat "i heard you have a little s-s-sister where is-s she?"  
>"aww come on my little sister thats what we are talking about didn't you girls mis-s-s me!" i said mocking them. they just hissed. "what no? well then how about RIPTIDE!" I pulled out the ballpoint pen and uncapped it. "you and that repuls-s-sive sword we will kill you-" kelli said then tammi finished. "it's just to bad your little sister is not here we could use desert for after."<p>

"you see i have bitter sweet news for you." saige said still invisible."sweet news: i'm here aren't you happy, but the bitter news: you wont be in about 10 seconds." she took off the cap and slashed tammi in the back with TIDELWAVE and with a scream she went poof. kelli launched at saige but for turned to ashes before she could reach her. on the floor was a celestial bronze knife i looked back and anabeth winked at me. "nice one wise girl!" "yeah thanks annie" saige said. "its cool but we need to go before more monsters show."

i pushed the door opened and we walked in. just like in my dream the room was basically empty except for some doors and a bed. we walked up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping boy. i rolled the body over both shocked and happy at what i saw. laying in the bed was the sleeping body of charles beckandorf! annabeth gaped at the body. "what who is it?" calypso and saige chorused together. "guys this is beckendorf. saige you remember me telling you the story right?" "yeah you and beckendorf went to blow up the monster cruise ship thing right." i nodded.

"how do you suppose we wake him" calypso said poking his limp arm. "i don't know." annabeth said. "yeah you got me beat." i said. "well,"saige started "we could...

A) spash him with super cold water  
>B) scream his name and risk monsters coming or<br>C) the true loves kiss"

"huh?" annabeth, calypso, and i said. "you know sleeping beauty, trapped in an tower in endless sleep woken only by a true loves kiss." "i'm sorry bust your bubble sis but that was a fairy tale." "no wait she's right." annabeth said and i looked at while saige smirked at me. "explain please." she rolled her eyes. "sleeping beauty was a fairy tale but it was based off the story of a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hades. Aphrodite wanted to see if he really loved her so she put her daughter into a state of slumber that could only be broken by a true loves kiss."

"so we what find his true love." calypso said making annabeth, saige, and me smile. "what am i missing here?" "selina!" we all chorused together. "we have to take him with us." annabeth said then there was some noise coming from outside. "everyone hide" was the last thing annabeth said before putting on her cap. i slid under the bed, saige in a closet, calypso behind the curtains. i heard the door open and some heavy foot steps.

"see no ones here your nose not work right." by the way his words were said i could tell it was probably a cyclops. "i smell demigod." said a different voice. "what you smell is the demigod laying on the bed now come one we waist time here." there were some more foot steps then the door closed.  
>"cool to come out guys."annabeth said. I slid from under the bed and calypso came from behind the curtain. "what was that all about?" "i don't know but maybe-" "guys," they stopped and looked at me. "where is saige?" they looked at the closet and we rushed over there. " i opened it and instead of there being a small inclosed space instead it was a stair case leading down the walls lined with torches.<p>

"SAIGE" i yelled. "Gods percy stop yelling." she came from somewhere off the side. "you need to come down here like now." she said and i walked back up to get the girls. me and annabeth carried beckandorf one arm around the both of us as we walked down the steps with calypso trailing close behind. when we reached the end it was this huge safe like thing that made an greek delta in the middle probably due to the fact how the doors opened on it. also around it was a bunch of greek carvings. "this has to be the heart!" calypso said.

"yeah it looks very heart like so how do we open it." i said and annabeth shrugged. saige stepped foward and put her hand in the center of the greek delta and it glowed green. "the same way we got into the castle" she said and then the thing opened up. inside was more greek carvings on the wall and a white pillar in center and on it was this big orb glowing green. "thats it! saige said "thats on the pillar." she started to go get it when all of a sudden a dart was in her arm and she dropped. i was about to run after her when annabeth passed out too. i turned to where the shooting was coming and standing behind calypso were 3 cyclops, 8 empousai, and 4 or 5 hell hounds.

"calypso come here." i said reaching to take out riptide. she smiled and walked over calmly. "percy don't worry about them it's cool." she said. "huh?" "your achilies curse prevents you from being shot by the dart but it will not stop you from being affected by hypnos's dust." her smile turned a little cold and before i could react there was a cloud of blue powder and i started to feel weak, very sleepy. i fell to the ground and calypso stood there grinning then i blacked out.

**SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET THIS UP IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE AND I HAD 3 PAPERS TO DO FOR THEATER, ENGLISH, AND SPANISH. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MONDAY BECAUSE IM OFF SCHOOL THAT DAY...PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME MAKING BECKANDORF THE DEAD HERO TO RISE AND OTHER STUFF THAT HAPPENED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE FINALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER ITS ABOUT TIME AND BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN THE WRITING MOOD THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST MIGHT BE UP LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. ANYWAYS ON TO THE DISCLAIMER: **

**PERCY: HAZEL, NO MATTER HOW COOL SHE MAY BE DOES NOT OWN PJO.  
>ANNABETH:HAZEL DOES OWN THIS AWSOME PLOT AND SOME CHARECTERS THOUGH<br>ME: AWW THANKS GUYS! ON TO THE READING AND WHAT NOT.****...**

**CHAPTER 8: NEW REVELATIONS**

I woke up all dazed and disorented my head was spinning like crazy. i wasn't panicing untill the moment i realized my hands were chained up. I looked around and saw annabeth, saige, and beck's hands were also chained to the wall. "percy!" annabeth and saige said.  
>"yeah...yeah uhh wassup?" "oh nothing you know just hanging how about you!" saige said with a little too much sarcasm.<br>"how long were we out?" i asked rolling my neck around trying to get rid of the crook i had. "i don't know" annabeth said "but i do know that when i get my hands on that bitch calypso i'll send her to hades the hard way!"

"i wouldnt bet on that!" calypso came walking in with two cyclops.  
>"Είσαι βλάκας, μεγάλο επικεφαλής, doubble σκύλα διέλευση!"(you stupid, big headed, doubble crossing bitch) anabeth and saige said in greek. "aww why thank you," calypso put a hand over her heart in a dramatic way. "your just too kind." she smirked and walked over to the table the big green glowing orb was. she put a hand on it and her eyes turned the same color green as if she was affected by it. somehow that didnt seem right then athena's voice spoke in my head "remember the scroll sea spawn." and then it all clicked.<p>

When saige had first tapped into the waterbender's power her eyes were grey not green. that one had to be a fake and the real one was somewhere back in the heart and the scroll is key to finding it. I looked over at annabeth and saige who were glareing at calypso. calypso ignored their looks and shot me a flirtatious smile and i had a plan, one that might get me killed later but it was a plan. i smiled back and winked at her. she stepped foward and ran her hand through my hair the way annabeth always does when we are makeing out. i would have enjoyed it but since it was calypso and not annabeth it had no effect. "you know percy i don't want to hurt your too handsome to destroy." she said as she leaned down and kissed my forehead. i wanted to pull away but my back was litteraly against the wall. i heard the sounds of annabeth pulling at her chains and cursing calypso's name.

she leanded down further to kiss another part of my face when a empousa came in. "calyps-s-so you are needed." thank the gods i have never been more happy to see a monster. she sighed rubbed her finger across my face then left following the she-demon out along with the cyclops. as soon as they were gone i tugged my arms and my chains broke. i stood took out riptide and cut annabeth and saige loose. annabeth stood rubbed her wrists and scoweld at me. "wink at her again and i'll hit you so hard you'll be singing saprano for a week. got it!". i winced even though thanks to my curse i couldn't be hurt by that anymore but i ha been hit by annabeth in the umm well downstairs room and it was really painfull. before we had time to come up with a new plan footsteps were heard and the door started creaking open.

saige and i got back down against the wall while annabeth cheated and put on her yankes hat. calypso stepped in all smiley but her face fell when she saw annabeth was no longer in chains. "what ugh where? how?" she looked around frantically then annabeth's voice said "looking for me." calypso turned and annabeth took of her hat and punched calypso in the jaw so hard i think i might have heard a crack. saige and i jumped up closed and baricated the doors before monsters could show up. "guys listen we don't have much time." i said cutting beck loose. "long story short orb over there is a fake , real one back in the heart i know how to find it. we chained calypso up then looked for an exit that didnt lead to demigod hungry monsters.

annabeth and i were holding beck when saige pulled us in this spot under a stair case just as clyclops walked by and up the stairs. "there is no way were are going to find another entrance to the heart. we would need pure luck." saige said. i leaned against the under stair and emmediatly feel back revealing another set of stairs leading down. "not pure luck, dumb luck. good job seaweed brain." she stepped into the stair way and grabbed one of the torches on the wall. "thanks-wait what do mean by dumb." saige rolled her eyes and helped me carry beck. eventually we came back into the heart at the big safe like thing. "okay hold on." i said and dug through my bag and pulled out the scroll.

"yeah where did you get that again?" annabeth asked. "your mom." i unrolle d it carefully scared i would rip it if i went too fast.  
>"wait when?". "she came to me in a dream, said something about helping saige, hurting me if i hurt you, and there was many use of the words sea spawn." i said recalling the dream. saige came up to me and <em>pointed<em> at the thing. "whoa whats with the scroll?"  
>"weren't you listening to what i was saying. " she shook her head "i was sealing off all the ways in here." "ok whatever in this scroll is the answer to finding the real power." she took the scroll and looked at it in frustration.<br>"what the hades i dont understand any of this." she passed it to annabeth who too looked at it in frustration.

"ansreg nu ed gelan?" she read or tryed. "damn dislexia! hold on." we waited a while and after much mumbeling she said "sangre de un angel. its in spanish." saige gaped. "are you kiding me. well is anyone curently takeing a spanish class at school?" i asked. "i am," saige said "but unfortunatly its the only class i am majoring a D in." "Hola" a new voice rung in.  
>we all turned and saw calypso along with som empousai. "i thought you sealed the exits." i said taking out riptide. "yeah well i forgot one." she replyed and activated tidelwave. the empousai came at us annabeth slashed one in the neck and round housed kicked another. the one annabeth kicked knocked into the wall near saige and saige stabbed her. another came at saige and she side stepped and slashed it across the back. two came at me and i ended up cutting both in half right at the waist.<p>

when i looked around annabeth had calypso at sword point, and saige was busy trying to figure the scroll out. i jogged over to see if i could be of any help, i deffinatly did not want to be near annabeth when she had weapons. "any luck?" i asked. "umm yeah i know angel but i'm having a little problem with the rest." " sangre de un angel." i read out and saige snaped.  
>"sangre i know that it means... umm.. blood yeah thats it blood." i looked at her skepticaly. "and you know this how?" "well you see this girl was getting on my nerves in spanish class and i might have told her,<br>_'si no paran ahora me voy a cortar y rellenar el cubo con __sangre_."

"which means?" "if you dont stop now i'm going to cut you and fill this bucket with your blood." she smiled sheepishly. "wow okay back to this so blood of an angel." i said completely oblivious. "how did you know?"  
>"know what?" i asked. she just rolled her eyes and said " okay so blood of an angel what does that mean?" she went into a deep thought mode mumbeling things.<p>

i turned back to annabeth and calypso who were now sword fighting. through the sound of clashing metal i made out snips of what they were saying. "percy is too good for you and once your out the way he will be mine." calypso said and annabeth snarted and swung the sword pressing foward. "yeah that will happen over my dead body."  
>"that can be arranged." calypso said and started to swing the sword her's and annabeth clashing everytime. to my surprise calypso was okay with a sword but no where near as good as annabeth.<br>she swung and and her and annabeth's sword met mid air and the were both pressing foward so they were ind of just standing there. "enjoy elysium." calypso sneered.  
>"go to tarturas" annabeth said then did an disarming move knocking calypso's sword out her hand then she hit her on the head with the hilt of her sword knocking her out. i couldnt help but smile annabeth had this gleam in her eye like she alwaysed wore after winning a battle. i might have stood there staring all day but something saige said brought me back.<p>

"what you say? i asked. "i said the angel is me!" she replyed. "no offence sis but your not an angel. she rolledher eyes, "you idiot my middle name is angel so if i'mn right my blood should reveal the real power. anabeth came up beside me and said "yeah that sounds about right but be careful just like poke your thumb with the tip of my knife that should work." she handed saige her bronze knife and saige stepped up to the pilliar. she punctured her thumb and squeezed it makeing drops of blood drop to the nice white pillar. at first nothing happende but then another sectionof it opened up revealing an even biger orb this time glowing the starteling grey saige's eyes were.

she touched it and it shrunk into a mini charm version of it like saige's sword does. she put it on her necklace and for a second her eyes turned grey then back hazel. "so now that we have that lets-" i didnt get to finsh because there was a crash. one of the doors were busted down and standing there was 5 cyclops, 8 hell hounds, and 10 empousai. "HOLY ZUES!" we all said then pulled out our weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

**SINCE I HAVE BEEN IN THE WRITING MOOD I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TODAY AND DECIDED TO UPLOAD IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT OH AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS KIND OF GETTING CLOSE TO THE END BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE ANOTHER ONE THAT IS THE SEQUAL TO THIS READY TO GO AFTER I'M DONE...SO ON TO THE READING...**

**CHAPTER 9: WE WAKE SLEEPING BEAUTY?**

WE were swarmed by monsters and it seemed like every time we killed one 3 more came. i dodged a table thrown at me by a cyclops, but of course it was now flying straight to saige. "SAIGE!"i yelled. she turned just in time to cut it in half right when it would have hit her.  
>"seriously! who throws tables?" she said annoyed then slashed an empousa. annabeth was out numbered by 3 hell hounds. she cut one and the other two lunged. she was able to slash the first one but didnt have enough time to catch the second one. i quickly took riptide and threw it like a javelin. it caught the hell hound mid air and pined it to the wall by its front 2 paws. it whimpered as it turned to dust which i think is the first time i heard a hell hound do that.<p>

annabeth tossed me riptide and we got back to back fighting off more demon dogs. "so any athena worthy plans you can come up with?" i asked. "fight and stay alive?" she suggested. great! we're doomed. "wait yeah i do!" she said then made her way over to saige. i went over and heard annabeth say something about whistles and nico. "right! i completely forgot about that god thinking annie-" saige said pulling out the whistle then stopped. "wait how did you- you were ease dropping weren't you" she narrowed her eyes at me as if it was my idea. "yeah not a good time to talk about saige just blow the whistle." i said. she blew it and like mine had did it shattered. nothing happened for the first couple of minutes and i was afraid it wouldn't work underwater, but then there was some rumbling then ms. o'leary burst through the door sending a couple of cyclops flying across the room.

"you called hell hound express." nico said grinning then winked at saige. she blushed and stabbed an empousa. "i owe you one bro." i said and he grinned wickedly as if thinking of what he would have me do. we put beck on ms. o'leary and then we did the same. nico looked at my questioningly and pointed to beck and i just nodded. we were all ready but ms o'leary was surrounded by lots of monsters and they started throwing stuff at her making her whimper. "saige, remember back at the boat when we made that little not so little storm..." she grinned understanding what i was getting at.

we concentrated on all our power letting it build, and build then all at once we let it loose. we broke through the castles air bubble and water started to fill in fast. it caused the distraction we needed and the monsters were caught off guard giving ms. o'leary the perfect moment to move. water was everywhere and rising fast. just as a wave came and would have hit us everything went black. we were moving so fast it looked like we were going in slow-motion then we came out in camp half-blood's woods. we slid off ms o'leary and walked to the arena since thats were chiron would most likely be probably doing archery class.

annabeth and i walked ahead of saige and nico who were holding hands. "don't go all big bro!" annabeth said. i smiled and took her hand in mines. "so after your dead huh." i joked and she laughed and pushed me playfully. "yeah, well duh seaweed brain!" i laughed and we kept walking untill we came to the arena. as soon as we stepped in valerie and patrick ran over. "saige!" they said giving her a huge hug. val and patrick are saige's best friends. val is head councilor for the hecate cabin and patrick is head councilor for apollo's. they greeted us with heys and wassups.

"well its about time you got back." val said. "yeah," patrick agreed. "we wrote a new song and we need to practice it." saige glared at him and val hit him upside the head. "oops!" he said and smiled sheepishly while annabeth and i just stood there confused. "you haven't told them yet!" nico said and saige shook her head. "told us what"annabeth asked. "saige is in patrick, nico, and mines band 'Paralized' she is our new lead singer." val said and i looked at saige in shock. "you can sing?"  
>"yeah, didnt i mention that. " "no!" she shrugged.<p>

chiron came over before i could say more. "ahh you have returned you ust tell me everything-whoa!" ms. o'leary nudged chirons back hind trying toget his attention. "okay girl down, good now what is this here?" he looked at beckandorf and his eyes went wide. "chiron we found the dead hero only he is not dead only in a sleeping state that we have an idea to wake him up out of." i said and he nodded and slid beck onto his back. "get the head councilors together come to the infermary quick." he said then trotted off. we split up gathering all the head councilors. clariese from ares, the stolls along with chris from hermes, kate from demeter, selina from aphrodite, and nessie from hepheastus because fayer was currently not in good walking conditions.

we all gathered in the infermary the councilors who didnt know what was going on were mumbling and asking queastions. chiron came from behind a curtain and stomped his hooves. "heros quiet down please."he said then nodded for me to continue and i nudged saige to talk because like she said _"her quest!"_ she sighed then stepped foward.  
>"as you all know we went on a uest to get the waterbender's power." she said. "we succeded and well you know what i'll just show you." she pulled away the curtain covering beckandorf and everyone that didnt already know gasped. "charlie?" selina said makeing her way foward to the bed. she took his hand and looked up at us. "is he...?" her voice voice was soft as she trailed off unable to speak it.<br>"no! he is just in a sleeping state and the only way to wake him up is-" "a true loves kiss!" selina finished then before anyone said anything else she kissed him.

when she pulled back bec started to chough. he opended his eyes and looked at her. "Se-selina?" his groggy voice croaked out selina was smileing big and she hugged him crying softly into his chest. like them most couples in the room were in some sort of embrace. travis was standing behind kate with his arms wrapped around her, and chris had his arm around clarieses waist. nico's arm was wrapped around saige's shoulder as she leaned into him and val was holding hands with patrick. i took annabeth's hand and she looked up at me smileing. i pulled her closer into a hugg and she wrapped her hands around my waist and rested my chin ontop of her head. it was a really mushy moment and i think aphrodite might have hadsomething to do with it.

everyone left to give beckandorf and selina privacy to umm catch up. saige went with Paralized for practice while annabeth went to the lake well in the lake. i made an air bubble around us and we went to the bottem of the lake me laying down annabeth on top of me. we were kissing very heatedly my hands around her waist her hands tangeld through my hair. eventualy we pulled back from lack of air and just laid there listening to the sound of the waves and a camera taking a picture. camera taking a picture? i looked around and saw saige and nico in their own air bubble. saige had a camera in her hand and nico was grinning. i groaned loudly and annabeth raised aneyebrow at me. i pointed to the two and she understood.

saige motioned for us to go above water and relunctedly we did. when we surfaced standing on the shore was thalia dressed in her black skinni jeans, a black and blue green day t shirt, and her leather jacket. "thails!" annabeth said running up to her. " hey annie, hey lover boy." she said to me obviously mocking me from the iris message. i'm never going to live that down. "hey pinecone face long time no see." i said giving her a hugg and she shocked me a little.

"so what are you doing here?" annabeth asked as we all started walking to the pavilionfor dinner. "well, lady artemis had to go to olympus for some meeting and she said chiron and mr. D would be there too, so i asked here if me and the hunters could come here." before any of us could say a thing conner and travis popped up out of nowhere. "did i here you say chiron and mr.D were gone." travis said and thalia nodded. the twins looked at eachother with that mischeveous grin then at the same time said "YES! one demigod style party coming right." we rolled our eyes as they twins ran through camp screaming out "BIG DEMIGOD BLOW OUT PARTY TONIGHT!"

Being leader of camp half-blood i probably should have stopped it but seeing as how i'm a 16 year old boy i was ready to party, and party big!

**OKAY THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER I HAVE ALREADY WROTE LIKE 3 PAGES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT. CANT WAIT FOR THIS FANFIC I HAVE BEEN READING TO BE UPDATED YALL SHOULD CHECK IT OUT ITS  
><strong>**PJO AND HoO read the lightning thief  
>its good.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**ALRIGHT A FEW THINGS BEFORE U START.**

**1)THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL BE WRITING FOR THIS BOOK, BUT DONT WORRY BECAUSE EMMEDIATLY AFTER THIS BOOK I WILL BE JUMPING INTO THE SEQUAL I'M TRYING TO HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW BOOK UP TONIGHT JUST TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE PEEK OF WHAT IT WILL BE.  
>2)I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME THROUGH OUT THE BOOK EVEN THOUGH I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST OF WRITER I JUST THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU WILL READ THE SECOND ONE.<strong>

**AWW THIS IS MY LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS BOOK T_T(TEARS)**

**CHAPTER 10: WHILE THE HORSE'S AWAY, DEMIGODS WILL PLAY**

I went to put a portion of my food into the brazer and made my offering to athena. I hoped my father would understand, it was the least i could do to thank her for the help. I sat down with saige at the posiedon table and we were discusing if MMA was better than boxing when travis jumped onto the stage.  
>"testing 1..2..3 okay conner its working." he said into the mic. "everyone as you know chiron and mr. D are gone, so seeing as how we are half human we need to follow in the teenage human tradition of having a crazy blow out party while the 'parentals' are gone."<br>"what?" a lot of the campers said. he sighed "party. we are having a party." everyone turned to me as if waiting for my 'okay'.  
>"demigod party lets do it!" i said and the whole pavilion erupted in cheers.<br>"the beach in one hour." travis said jumping off stage and running off somewhere.

we finished eatinng then went to our cabin to get ready. saige finished and left before me saying something about haveing to set up. i went through my closet looking for my favorite green, black, and grey button down areo shirt. its the shirt i wore on my first date with annabeth.  
>i found it and put it on along with some jeans and my gray nikes. i made sure my hair wasperfectly messy before leaving and going to the athena cabin. when i got there no one was inside and i was about to leave when annabeth asked who was there? "its me!" i yelled.<br>"oh hold on percy i'll be out in a sec.

i sat around and looked at some of annabeth's bluprints untill she came out.  
>"okay i'm ready!" she said coming from around the corner. she was wearing a fited grey holister shirt with an owl on it and some black skinni jeans, along with her grey and black vans. i just stood there staring at her. she looked really,<br>_please forgive me for thinking this in your cabin athena_ hot!

"you ready seaweed brain?"she asked and it snapped me back. "yeah its just," i pulled her closer. "you look so amazing!"  
>"thanks you don't look so bad yourself." she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. she leaned in for a kiss and right before we would have the door busted open. "annie you better not be in her making blueprints." thalia said walking in then smirked when she saw us.<br>"well atleast you werent working. now come on your not going to want to miss this." she grabbed annabeth's hand, who grabbed my hand and she dragged us out the door.

when we got to the beach the party was on full blast. all the campers except the younger ones who had their own little party in the big house was there. people were dancing and hanging out even the hunters looked like they were having fun. i watched as 3 of them ran after an apollo camper. _"poor guy!"_ i thought. he's going to need one of his brother or sisters after they catch up to him. everyone stopped dancing when the greenday song faded off and travis stepped on stage.

" alright demigods i have something special coming up, but first tell me is this party kickin or what!" everyone cheered.  
>thats whats up, now please lay your eyes on the awesome band that is PARALIZED!" there was more cheering as he got off and saige, val, nico, and patrick came on.<p>

"whats going on demigods...and Rachel!" saige said. "we are paralized and beforewe play let me introduce the band. on drums we have nico diangelo, on keyboard we have my bestie val, on guitar we have patrick," the aphrodite girls were screaming extra loud now. "and i'm saige on lead mic. we are going to sing a song i wrote called She's So Gone so remember if you boo i can kick your ass!" she joked then they started to play.  
><strong>(<strong>yes i know this song is from lemomade mouth i did not write it but lets just say for the sake of the story i did**!)**

_"Insecure in her skin like a pupet a girl on a string**,"**_ wow! okay i was seriously starting to doubt saige was my sister her voice was amazing.  
>"<em>broke away learned to fly if you want her back<br>got to let her shine, so it looks like the jokes on you  
>cuz the girl that you thoguht you knew.<em>

_she's so gone, thats so over now  
><span>she's so gone, you wont find her around<span>  
><span>you can look but you won't see the girl i use to be cuz she's, she's so gone<span>"  
><em>the crowd was going crazy no. saige did the mic stand dip then walked around stage continueing to sing.

_"here i am this is me and i'm stronger than you though i'd ever be,  
>are you shocked are you mad that your missing out on what you had,<br>well here's some news for you the girl that you thought you knew_

_she's so gone, thats so over now  
>she's so gone, you won't find her around<br>you can look but you won't see the girl i use to be cuz she's she's so  
>gone away, like kissed away with a sad and cloudy day,<br>cuz she's so gone away like blown away,  
>buried deep within<em>

_cuz _she's so gone, thats so over now  
><span>she's so gone, you wont find her around<span>  
><span>you can look but you won't see the girl i use to be cuz she's, she's, oh she, she's so gone<span>"__

when they finished everyone was cheering and screaming. "thanks guys and enjoy the party!" saige said before exiting the stage. we went up to them and i gave saige one of those one armed hugs. "you guys were great!" i told them "yeah"annabeth agreed.  
>"not as good as green day but still great." thalia joked. we went on partying for another couple of hours untill it got boreing.<br>me, annabeth, the stolls, clariese, chris, kate, and rachel went o the posiedon cabin and walked in on saige's and nico's movie they were too ummm busy to watch.

translation they were sittin on the couch making out and big bro instincts kicked in to red alert. i started foward when everybody and i mean everybody, even clariese stepped in my way to stop me. it's not like i couldn't get past them but if i did it would probably only make matters worse and i would over react. i closed my eyes and counted to ten. i attempted to step around them but they only moved back in my path staying close together like a heard of sheep.

"i showed them i was cool then saw something out the corner of my eye. on the desk was the camera saige had been useing so many times to take pictures of me and annabeth. i grinned and picked it up. everyone smirked and annabeth mouthed the words "pay back." i was directly in front of them and took the picture. at hearing the shutter sound they emmediatly broke apart blushing furiously.  
>it was silent, saige was looking at me skepticaly, and nico looked about ready to pee his pants. i brought the camera back up to take apicture of his facial expression and after the flash sounded we all busted out laughing well everyone except saige and nico who just scowled.<p>

"har har har. very funny" saige said. "well that is why we are laughing." travis stated and in return he got a face full of pillow.  
>we sat around bored so we decided to put in a movie. ghost story started to come on and on the screen in big green neon letters it said<br>GET READY! then a blue flash and the next thing i know is i'm falling and someone was screaming thier head off.

well there it was th eending and i guess sort of part of the start of the 2 book. it took longer to type this than i thought so i will not be putting the first chapter pf the second book today burt it will go up tomorrow without a doubt. hope you read it. till next book and next day.


End file.
